Paella's Story
by emsemsems1223
Summary: a story about a girl who's been taken the mick out of
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: don't own Jesse from yui-gi-oh even though he hasn't appeared yet.**

**Pi Ella's story**

1

Pi Ella's begging

One morning in St Alabans High School Mr. Casetti the year 9 teacher was registering his class.

Ok class now that we got that done I would like to introduce you to our new student Pi Ella.

Wow!!. Ehhh hi everyone I'm Pa. Pa Ella.

I like Paella.

Thank you.

Ehh k???

It wasn't suppose to be a comment. I just like paella.

Oh it doesn't matter now. I have brought some gifts all the way from India. There tiger lily sweets.

Ohhh I like sweets.

That's good then .

Ok Paella you may give out the sweets now.

A few hours later it was break. Paella came out on to the school grounds and sat on the wall.

Psstttt come over here.

Hello I'm Paella whats ur name?

Angel. Angel Delight. See the reason I told you to come over here is…

Is what??

Well you see the problem is… You see them girls over there

Well there taking the Mick out of me!!!!!!!!!!! (she starts to cry)

That's awful!!! I'll go over there and show them whose boss!!!! (she becomes angry)

No don't do it !! There trouble I swear!!

Don't worry angel I got it under control.

Excuse me sorry to trouble you. Bu…

Ehh are you talking to us

Well yeah I

suppose so.

What do you want with us

I was just going to ask why your taking the mick out of Angel.

Because we wanted to now go away Ppppaaaeeelllllaaaaa!!

I find that affective to myself

To be continued….

A/N: this story is based on a girl called Paella who's been taken the mick out of but fights back on her enemy…


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: don't own Yui-gi-oh.

This is technically not about Yui-gi-oh but its got Jesse in it I thought his personality would fit the character.  
Pi Ella's Story

2

The Plan

The bell rang.  
"I'll get you for this" hissed Pi

Next lesson was P.E.  
While the girls and boys were getting changed Mr Knichi the P.E. teacher was  
setting up the basketball court.

After they got changed Mr Knichi put the students into teams.  
Pi, Danny, Angel and Michele were one team, and Reaneon, Sheila, Ron and  
Charley were the other team.

Angel and Pi were sitting on the bench taking a rest when Reaneon and Sheila came up. They both sat down on the bench. Reaneon, being as horrible as she is, bent down to tie her shoe laces but instead tied together Angel and Pi's together.

"Ok everyone the court is ready let's begin the tournament" Shouted  
Mr Knichi.

Reaneon and Sheila got up ready to start so were Pi and Angel. They both  
stood up and took one step but instead tripped over each other and landed on  
the ground. Mr Knichi came over to them untied the shoe lace so they  
could start the tournament as well. The game lasted a full 2 hours but Reaneon  
and Sheila's team had one. They each earned $2.00 each.

***  
After school Pi and Angel went to Pi's house. Angel showed Pi website,  
"You have got to see this" said Angel. "It's a website called Facebook". I've  
already got this on my computer, but this is how we can talk when we're not at school or round each others houses. Let me sign you up".

So Angel signed Pi up for Facebook. Then she stayed for dinner and left.

When she got home, Pi went upstairs onto her computer and went on Facebook. She clicked on a link to talk to Angel and they talked for a while. But  
after half an hour a link popped up on Pi's page saying that she had a message, that said,  
'"Jingle bells, Pi smells. Angel ate some sh*t, This is a song wrote by some one I'm not saying and I know where they both live!"

Paella was shocked. She turned off the computer and fell asleep worrying about who it might be and why they were writing things like that about her and Angel.

The next day Pi didn't wake up till 7:50 in the morning!

Angel came to knock for her hoping she would answer but Pi's mum did instead,  
"Hello Dorothy, is Pi in?" Angel asked

"Yes she's upstairs in her room, oh could you do me a favour and take her breakfast up to her for me she hasn't had any yet" Pi's mum replied.

"Sure" replied Angel

When Angel reached Pi's room on her bedroom door there was a large hand drawn sign reading 'KEEP OUT!!!!!'

"Pi why haven't you woke up we will be late for school? Angel went over to the bed and rolled Pi over, as she was lying on stomach, she saw tears streaming down her face,

"Pi, why are you crying?" she asked

Pi sobbed "Last night I was on Facebook when this link came up, from someone I don't know who and they said 'Jingle bells Pi smells, Angel ate some sh*t, This is a song wrote by some one I'm not saying and I know where they both live!"

Angel gasped,

"Who…"

"Girls you'll be late for school" yelled Pi's mum

They both jumped up, Pi pulled on her school clothes and they made it out of the door in time and managed to get to school before the bell went to signal the beginning of first lessons.

After an usual day at school they exited the school grounds and saw a boy waving everyone off from school, he looked rather superior. When he saw the girls gazing at him (because of his bizarre teal coloured hair and bulging muscles) he wondered over to them and introduced himself,

"Oh hi he said "I'm Jesse. I'm a member of the School Student Group. Any thing you need just tell me. So, what are your names?" The two girls were staring gasping at his voice, and their mouths gapping.

Angel was the first to recover,

"Well I'm Angel, and she's Pi." She said

"I'm a mentor and I can sort out problems that students have. So do either of you girls have any problems you need sorting?" he asked

"Well actually we do…" Pi said

To be continued.

A/N: Sorry, I've been away and I haven't updated. I've had loadssssss of school work to do!!


	3. The accident

**Disclaimer: don't own Yu-gi-oh**

**3**

The Accident

"Well actually" said both the girls." We do have a problem. You see there are these girls Reannon and Sheila they make fun of our names and yesterday this link, we are not exactly sure who sent it played "Jingle bells Pi smells. Angel ate some shit, I'm not saying who I am coz this is a … ".

"Ok ladies I'll report it straight away to the police." Jesse replied

After school Pi and Angel were planning a sleep over for the next night,

"We could buy some Lambrini, when your parents have gone to bed we could drink it. It would be fun!" Suggested Angel

Unknown to her Jesse was standing right behind her,

"No alcohol, ladies" he smirked, before putting his arms round the girls, giving them each a one handed hug before running off towards his friend who were pulling faces at him because he was talking to two year 8's.

Following a knock at the door and a wild scramble for Pi's bedroom while producing a big bottle of alcohol that got stuffed under Pi's double bed, which Angel and Pi had to share during the night, tea was served, lasagna , chips and peas, every one ate and talked about what happened during the day,

"We got a hug from a really sweet, _hot _boy, who's in year 10!" Pi told her mum,

"He's a Student School Mentor, and he's fit!" Added Angel,

"Bonus!" Said Pi and both girls burst out laughing.

It was 11:00pm and everyone in the house except Pi and Angel who were sitting on Pi's bed. They were giggling whilst slowly emptying the bottle of alcohol that Angel had snuck into the house,

"We told Jesse that we wouldn't drink!" Said Pi, slightly slurring because she was beginning to get drunk, so was Angel.

"So!" Slurred Angel, who was more drunk than Pi.

They carried on drinking until they could no longer hold the bottle, and then Pi had the strangest idea,

"Shall I give you a lap dance?" She asked giggling like a 4 year old. Angel thought about it… she could no longer think and gulped down the rest of the bottle and of course agreed.

So Pi stood up faced Angel, climbed on her lap, whilst touching the two mounds that were on Angel's chest.

Angel reached up and pulled Pi into a kiss, it was drunken but passionate. And soon they found themselves feeling every part of each others body underneath Pi's Pink fluffy blanket. They were still fully clothed, because they were to drunk to get undressed.

They then fell asleep in each others arms.

To be continued…

**A/N: \That was the start of lime. It was a bit over powered though.**


	4. The Revenge

**Disclaimer: don't own Jesse from yui-gi-oh.**

**Pi Ella's Story **

**5**

The Revenge

"Sheesh!!! we only had a bit of lambrini and did a dance its no biggy" moaned Angel. "Well I suppose it was a bit naughty" replied Pi."Heyy who's side you on." Ok... I get the point" said Pi." Remember we still have to make a plan to get Reannon and Shelia" interrupted Pi." Oh yeah". So the girls got to work with their devious plan. A few days later they apologized to Jesse and were friends again. The next day Angel and Pi went to school with a the plan. They went to registration and straight to lesson 1, dance. They got changed and went straight on to the salsa. After lesson 1 they went to break. They searched, and found Reannon and Sheila and started the plan. Pi went over and told Reannon to come over with her to tell her a secret.

Angel did the same thing with Sheila. After the secret was told they started flirting with them. And it went on till 3 days before Christmas.

That was when Reannon and Sheila left the school. Infact they were so popular all the other students followed them including the teachers to St Frettas. Leaving Pi, Angel, and Jesse with an empty school. So Pi and Angel to see Jesse and discussed with him and decided that they will turn the school into a club, a night club. After one day Angel, Pi and Jesse opened the club. The invited some long lost friends to come to join a party, and of course they did. On the night after everyone had left Jesse, Pi and Angel left there club and went home to sleep. Jesse went home but Pi and Angel went to Pi's house for another sleep over. They got changed into their night gowns. But the thing was Angel had forgotten her sleeping bag and unfortunately Pi didn't have a spare one. So unfortunately they had to sleep in the same bed. At exactly 12:00am Angel accidentally rolled on to Pi's stomach. Pi woke up in a shock.

"What are doing on me???" asked Pi. Angel had another Lambrini bottle. She opened Pi's mouth and poured it down her throat. Pi then realized…

"Shuushh… "

"Oh I see… Go on ahead replied Pi.

Pi put both her legs round Angel and put her arms round her as well. Angel knew what was going to happen so she did the same. A few minutes later Pi and Angel's knickers and bra were on the floor.

In the morning they woke up with blankets around themselves. They got changed, and out of bed but left a patch of white liquid…

The End

A/N story will continue but there will be a different title "Paella's AD story" AD – adult and it will be published on 21st January.


End file.
